Eric Roberts
Eric Roberts portrayed Sal Maroni in The Dark Knight. Significant roles *Dave in King of the Gypsies (1978) *Paul Snider in Star 80 (1983) *Paulie in The Pope of Greenwich Village (1984) *Becker in The Coca-Cola Kid (1985) *Buck in Runaway Train (1985) *Jacob Asch in Slow Burn (1986) *Marco Collogero in Blood Red (1989) *Alex Grady in Best of the Best (1989) *Josh Baker in The Ambulance (1990) *Al Capone in The Lost Capone (1990) *Sean McLeary in Vendetta: Secrets of a Mafia Bride (1991) *Alexander Villard in By the Sword (1991) *Jimmy Evans in Final Analysis (1992) *Alex Grady in Best of the Best 2 (1993) *Bill Bonanno in Love, Honor & Obey: The Last Mafia Marriage (1993) *Gil Freeland in Voyage (1993) *Reno Adams in Love, Cheat & Steal (1993) *Grant Orion in Freefall (1994) *Jack Hart in Love Is a Gun (1994) *Adrian (Dusty) in Bad Company (1995) *Jack in The Immortals (1995) *Cass in The Grave (1996) *Arthur Dunlop in Public Enemies (1996) *The Master / Bruce in Doctor Who (1996) *Eric Roberts in The Cable Guy (1996) *Dylan Cooper in Past Perfect (1996) *Perry Smith in In Cold Blod (1996) *Eurymachus in The Odyssey (1997) *Michael in The Prophecy II (1998) *Bob Wilson in The Shadow Men (1998) *Walter Pool in La Cucaracha (1998) *Blackjack Britton in Purgatory (1999) *Ben "Bugsy" Siegel in Lansky (1999) *Jacob in Wildflowers (1999) *Calvin Stasi in Two Shades of Blue (1999) *Dean McConell in Heaven's Fire (1999) *Mack Drake in The Beatnicks (2000) *Carlo in Luck of the Draw (2000) *The Replacement in The Alternate (2000) *Augustus Talbert in The King's Guard (2000) *Rome in Mercy Streets (2000) *David Mendez in Mindstorm (2001) *Lt. Mike "Sully" Sullivan in Endangered Species (2002) *The Man in Spun (2002) *Dyson Keller in Wolves of Wall Street (2002) *Will Butler in Less Than Perfect (2002-2005) *Nash in National Security (2003) *Pierce Patchett in L.A. Confidential (2003) *Maximus Powers in Miss Cast Away (2004) *Ray in Southern Comfort (2006) *Robert Myer in Phat Girlz (2006) *Donovan in DOA: Dead or Alive (2006) *Nick Swell in One Way (2006) *Ivan in Blizhniy Boy: The Ultimate Fighter (2007) *Wilford Duval in Witless Protection (2008) *Sal Maroni in The Dark Knight (2008) *Captain Jones in In the Blink of an Eye (2009) *Johnny Pies in Pinkville (2009) *Grant in The Steam Experiment (2009) *Jake the Deliveryman in Rock Slyde (2009) *Mitchell Prescott in Shannon's Rainbow (2009) *Vaslov in Ligeia (2009) *Yaro Maroslav in The Whole Truth (2009) *Robert Byrne in Crimes of the Past (2009) *Merle Hench in The Butcher (2009) *Frank Monviano in Kingshighway (2010) *John in Westbrick Murders (2010) *Angus in Groupie (2010) *James Munroe in The Expendables (2010) *Dante in Dante's Inferno Animated (2010) *Parley Hinkins in The Wayshower (2011) Quotes *"I'm a Mafioso in ''The Dark Knight and I haven't seen the script; all I've seen is the pages they sent me to audition. It's all very hush hush. We're going to be shooting in Chicago and London. I love Christian Bale what an actor. I have interactions with both Heath Ledger and Christian Bale and I am a bad guy. It was thanks to Heroes that I started to get this new found appreciation for the comic book genre." *"''What do you get out of a Batman movie? You get entertainment, that's true. But what do you get to take home with you in your heart or your mind? It's questionable for me. When a movie costs that much, so many movies don't get made that can educate, enlighten, move, comfort. Batman didn't do any of those things that I named, for me, anyway, even though I enjoyed watching it." *"He's a real winner and he knows what he wants every second of every day." Category:The Dark Knight cast